When Our Hearts & Love Collide
by CS2914
Summary: Modern Story: When our hearts & love collide for all the best reasons our heart knows what the heart wants tingles & all. For all our favourite couple/s & new ones because we all need that someone special in our lives.
1. Graduation Day

**Modern storyline this is my first attempt at writing any kind of fanfiction I have had this idea floating in my head for a little while I finally had the courage to post it I hope that you enjoy it as much I did writing it. Please sit back & enjoy & see as our favourite couples & new ones as all their hearts collide in love & happiness. **

**Graduation Day 2015**

Alexandra Thornton stood in her bedroom finishing the last of her packing this was it after years of study & sleepless nights she was graduating she was following in her mother's footsteps to study teaching she had a job lined up this was it she put grabbed her gown & hat & along with all the other graduating class they made their way to the lawn area specially set up for today as she approached the seating area she saw her family & she could not be happier running to give them all a big hug.

"Mum, Jack, Tom you made it I am so happy to see you."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world sweetheart" Charlotte said "we are all so proud of you & you know that they are all watching over you today."

"I know Mum I better go the ceremony is about to start I love you all."

"We love you too" said Jack.

As the ceremony started Alex had butterflies in her stomach she looked up to the sky & mouthed "I love you all & miss you terribly."

The microphone boomed as the dean started to talk "Good Morning ladies & gentleman boys & girls thank you for attending the class of 2015 teaching & educational studies class graduation ceremony."

 _The crowd applauded_

"Today we have some of the finest students graduating today they have all worked extremely hard which is proven by their results that they have achieved so without further ado we will call out each student name in no specific order to come & collect their certificates."

One by one all the student's names where called out Alex was going to be last, she had not told her family that she was this year class valedictorian student she put her sash on & waiting for the dean to call her name she took a deep breath to try & calm her nerves.

"Where is she" Tom said "why is she the last to be called up."

"I think someone neglected to tell us something'' Jack said that ''little sneak."

The dean cleared his throat.

"Today we have an incredibly special graduating student with us this young lady has gone thru so much tragedy in her young life only to take every challenge that has come her way. She has been a moral student tutor that we are proud to have attended our university."

"She has proven herself time & time again. All her peers & teaching staff have nothing but high praises for her she has gone above & beyond what was expected & her marks are a clear representation of this. It gives me the immense pleasure to introduce to you all today the class valedictorian Miss Alexandra Charlotte Thornton."

Alex stepped out onto the stage looking over to her family hearing their very loud cheers & there surprised looks on their faces said it all Jack was videotaping & Tom was taking photos she could not help but feel proud. Alex made her way to the stage she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"Good Morning ladies & gentleman boys & girls to all the staff at the university. Thank you for choosing me to this year's class valedictorian it is honour & privilege to be standing in front of you all today. I was asked to describe what my inspiration was to become a teacher & choosing this as my career path" she looked over at her family & smiled that infectious smile that everyone come to love about her. "This lady was not only my saviour but also a role model for myself but for my brothers as well she made sacrifices for us she taught us right from wrong to respect, laugh, cry & to just give enough sass."

 _The crowd laughed._

"Our mother is a wonderful example she is teacher herself which formed my love of teaching & to watch the excitement as her students learnt something new countless students can thank her for where they are today because for her so this my main reason & my inspiration, so mum thank you for everything you did for us. To my fellow students today we graduate we move to our new postings & look forward to what lies ahead I wish you all the absolute best of luck thank you."

 _The crowd stood & cheered as Alex left the stage & went & took her seat with the rest of the class _

"I am so proud of that girl right now" Charlotte spoke Jack & Tom just nodded holding their mum hand.

The Dean made one final speech "To all the graduating students we at the university wish you all the absolute best of luck in your careers. May I present to you all the class of 2015."

They class stood up & throw their hats into the air before going to their loved ones.

Seeing her family, she could not wipe the smile off her face.

"Hi guys thank you so much for coming did you like my little surprise." Nudging Jack in the process

"Honey we are all so proud of you, but you should have told us I didn't bring enough tissues." Charlotte spoke & smiled with pride in her baby girl.

"Mum I wanted to surprise you if it wasn't for you & dad all those years ago I would not be here today you saved me in more ways then one" embracing her family in a big hug.

After lunch Jack & Alex dropped them off at the airport bye guys have a safe trip & come to Virginia Beach real soon okay.''

"We will baby you & Jack drive safe call us when you get there."

"We will they both said together."

They packed the last on her things into her CSV & U-Haul & said her goodbyes to Becky & Katie promising to go & see her mum Abigail as soon as she could "Ready to go" Jack said "we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Ready Virginia Beach here I come well for the summer anyway" she giggled.

Jack just shook his head & smiled they made perfect timing getting back to the apartment they unpacked the car & called there family as well.

Over the next weeks Alex got her class room ready reading up on her new students meeting some of the other teachers she also made time to go the beach meeting new friends finding places to get that much needed coffee jolt she needed from time to time & of course Abigail's was the place to be the food was amazing & so was the service she would stop by the station on Wednesdays to bring Jack his lunch & some home baked goods for the station to enjoy everyone loved her.

"Hey, Jack, is Alex coming by today with any of those delicious treats she is well known for Jesse asked."

"I am sure she will do it is Wednesday after all & it will be just what I need I have a cadet coming in for assessment part of his training the usual guy is off sick, so I get the job of assessing him."

"Good luck to you there you may need something stronger then coffee at the end of the day you are going to have your work cut out for you there." They both slightly chuckled & returned to their work.

Just as she always did Alex breezed into the station carrying Jacks Lunch.

"Good Morning Michael, Jesse how are you both today?"

"We are good Alex how about you? What tasty treats did you bring us all today?"

"I am great thank you I finished setting up my classroom ready for next week & I cannot wait I so excited. I have choc chip muffins & banana bread for you all to share."

"You going to make us all fat Alex but heck who I am to complain Jack is one lucky brother to have as a sister like you."

"Good thing that you have a job that keeps you fit then is it & yes, he knows it too I do not think he cooked very much before I moved here" as she was talking to them she heard a guy behind her whistling & calling her a fine piece of ass.

"Are you talking to me" Alex turned around to face the person in question.

"Yes, I am so what is a sweet little thing like you doing here?"

"I am bringing my brother his lunch & some home baked goods for the station."

"Brother Huh well aren't the rest of them lucky to have such a pretty little lady looking after them" he said with a smirk.

"Oh god this is not going to end well for him that the guy that is coming in for assessment with Jack I don't think he has any idea who she is" Jesse commented to Michael.

"No, I don't think he does I am going to get Jack he may want to hear this but my money on Alex I would not won't to be him right now."

"You & me both" Jesse said.

Michael walked up to Jack office knocking on the door where him & Lee were looking thru paperwork they both looked up. "What's up Gleeson can we help you with something?"

"You may want to come out here that cadet that is coming in for his assessment with you is trying to pick up Alex just stand behind him though."

"This should be good" they all walked out to where it was all unfolding.

"So little lady when are you going to come out with me I can cook you something at my place I have the weekend off from training then maybe we can do some cooking in the bedroom if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean but as flattering as that sounds you don't even know my name."

"A name who needs names I will just forget it by the next morning anyway."

"Wow you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you I do not think so & by the fact that you are in a cadet uniform I can only gather that you are here for assessment or something like that."

"Yeah, I am waiting on some know it all detective called Thornbury or Thornton or something like that."

Alex just looked at him & laughed.

"What do you find so funny about that comment."

"Well Mr. Hamilton before you go putting your foot in your mouth any further let me introduce myself I am Alexandra Thornton."

"Did you say Thornton?"

"Yes, I did."

"As in Jack Thornton's sister the guy that is giving me my assessment today."

"Yes, that would be him."

"Oh god I am so sorry I didn't mean anything by it please you can't tell him I need this as part pf my assessment."

"I am not going to tell him."

"Oh, wow thanks for that I was really worried there for a minute."

"I just said that I was not going to tell him, but you already did that he is standing right behind you he has been the whole time & he does not look impressed."

"What please tell you are joking right now?"

"Nope turn around he is all yours Jack bye everyone."

"Bye Alex" the station said at the sometime before heading back their work.

"CADET HAMILTON MY OFFICE NOW"! Jack roared at the cadet they walked into his office were Jack gave him the tongue lashing of a lifetime _no one messes with his sister like that & gets away with it_.

Later that night Jack come home after a long trying day he was just ready to put his feet up & relax he took off his jacket & tie & throw them on the armchair Alex walked around the corner with a cold beer in her hand & passed it to him.

"You look like you could use this right now how was the rest of your day?"

"Your right there that cadet sure did try our patients I really do not understand how some people think that if they put the badge on it give them superpowers & they think that they are god's gift to women."

"Jack you know as well as I do that it takes an exceptional person to wear that uniform any uniform for that fact some people just do not have it unfortunately for him I do not think he does you wear that badge with pride, honour & respect. He gave me the creeps" she shivered "he will always be a skunk"

"No, they do not I did not give him a glowing report somehow, he had this idea that that all we would be doing is going to Krispy Kreme's for doughnuts & coffee & then the senior officer would pass the examination"

"You do know who started that rumour don't you?"

"No?"

"That was Dad & Uncle Henry when they were at the academy training cadets 25 years ago or something like that."

"huh go figure he also said that his family gave him the choice to do something in service industry or join his brothers & father in the mines I think he has resided to the fact he was not cut out to be police officer."

"I did not think anyone would really believe that I just goes to show you cannot always lead a horse to water & make it drink."

"I hear you there anyway enough about him. Are you looking forward to next week after all those years of study & now you are going to be able to teach & inspire all those minds?"

"Yes, I am I wanted to give back what I have been given" Alex said with a smile.

"You sound just like mum but in the best way" Jack said with his hands on his hips mimicking his mum's scary teacher face.

"Bite you tongue mister, or I will tell her you are mocking her"

"Do I do that" Jack said in his best mum voice before they both burst out laughing.

"One of the best discussions I made to come here & teach I love having you close by the best big brother any girl could ever ask for love you Jack I will always have your back no matter what."

"There you go again making me tear up you have achieved so much you're the best little sister that I could ever ask for & I will always have your back too no matter what & I love you too I am so proud you Al" _only a few people called her that_.

"To the Thornton siblings no matter what we will always have each other no matter where life takes us."

"Cheers to that" they clinked their beer bottles while both smiling. Across town a young lady with light brown hair walked back into her apartment after a quick trip home visiting her family.

 **Please let me know what you think I love this show & wanted to give it a go I may not be a brilliant writer but that what fanfiction is all about unleashing your imagination. Up next the first day of school & yes Elizabeth is on her way hints the title lol. **


	2. First Day

**I hope that you are all enjoy my story I am having so much fun writing it I made some last-minute changes but it didn't appear to save them in chapter 1. Elizabeth is a school teacher at the same school as Alex.**

 **First day**

The new school term arrived Alex pulled into parking lot ready to start her new dream job teaching & inspiring minds at Virginia Beach day elementary taking a deep breath getting out of her car she saw another teacher heading to the school not really watching where she was going before she knew it all the paperwork she was carrying went everywhere Alex run over to help.

"Thank you so much I am so clumsy this morning you must be the new 3rd grade teacher that we had starting my name is Elizabeth Thatcher I am the 2nd grade teacher"

"Pleased to meet you I am Alexandra Thornton but please call me Alex I am so excited to start today I couldn't sleep a wink last night"

"Well welcome are you new to the area?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I graduated last semester from NYU my brother lives here so I decided to move here to be closer to him I am staying with him for the time being how about you?"

"I have been here for about 2 years now my sister Julie just moved here from Boston she is in banking & finance & my other sister Viola & her husband live here he runs our father's Law brunch from here they are expecting their first baby in 3 months' time our families are so excited."

"Boston huh that's we lived in a town about an hour from Boston called Franklin."

"What a small world sounds like a very lovely place."

"It's really beautiful anyway we better get in there & start teaching these wondering minds" Elizabeth agreed the day flew by Alex loved her class getting home ready to plan the next day lessons she made herself a coffee when she heard the door unlock & Jack walked in full of smiles with his signature dimples on display.

* * *

"Hey Al, how was your first day" Jack asked.

"I loved it Alex beamed the students are amazing & so eager & willing to learn. The teachers are so welcoming & inviting I think I am going to love here."

"They are not the only glad to have you her" he smiled.

By Thursday Alex was finding her feet at the school she was grateful to have meet Elizabeth hoping to run into her & invite her over for dinner tomorrow night to say thank you for being so nice & welcoming in her first week. Seeing Elizabeth in the hallway she asked her to come over on Friday night Elizabeth expected as they were walking to their cars they discussed the details & swapped phone numbers.

Friday morning come Alex was in the kitchen making coffee seeing Jack coming she got his coffee ready. ''Oh, I have a friend from school coming over for dinner tonight she has made my first week less intimidating will you be home?''

''Yes, I should be'' Jack said

Awesome I am stopping by the market on the way home do you need anything?''

"Nah I am good I better go I'll see you later tonight.''

''She really pretty by the way I think you two may hit it off." She grinned at him.

''Thank Alex but I don't need my sister to help me with my love life.''

''What love life I am just giving you a push in the right direction.''

''Thanks, I will keep in mind while I can Al have a great day see you tonight.''

''Bye Jack love you''

''Love you too''

* * *

By the end of the day Alex made a quick stop at the market deciding to make one of Jack favourites Lasagne she made a garden salad to go with it & garlic bread she checked with Elizabeth to make sure if she didn't eat certain things. Upon getting home she set out to make dinner ready by the time Jack walked thru the door he could his sister signature dish cooking in the oven.

''Alex that smells amazing'' Jack said.''

''I really want Elizabeth to like it she has been a good friend & helped me settle in.''

Elizabeth arrived & buzzed the apartment Alex told her to come on up she was waiting for her at the door giving her hug & welcoming her to their place.

''Dinner want be too far away I hope you hungry I went a little overboard.''

''I am starving actually I missed lunch.''

''Perfect I made lasagne one of Jack favourites he is joining us he'll be out in a minute can I get you something to drink in the meantime I have wine, beer, or juice?''

''Wine would be great please'' Elizabeth said.

''Coming right up take a seat I won't be long.''

Elizabeth was looking at the pictures on the bookcase which she presumed were of all the family she heard a strong male voice behind her & turned around.

''That's one of my favourite phots it was just before Alex went to NYU you must be Elizabeth am Jack it a pleasure to meet you Alex has told me a bit about you & how nice you were to her on her first week.'' _Alex wasn't wrong she gorgeous holy moly am in trouble stop it Thornton say something use your words act normal._

''It's nice to meet you too Alex speaks so highly of you it's nice to put a face to the name _she could have told me her was handsome holy moly my hands a sweeting act normal say something anything geez Elizabeth use your words you're a teacher for petes sac._

They just smiled at each not sure what to say to each other Alex come back from the kitchen carrying the drinks smiling to herself I knew they would hit it off now I just need them to see that they would be perfect for each other. She cleared her throat drinks are ready dinner is not too far away.

''Thanks'' _they both said unison clearly glad for the distraction bringing them both back the present._

''So, Jack what do you do for a job Alex never mentioned what you do.?

''Jack smiled showing off his dimple smile I am a detective at the 3rd street precinct''

''Detective huh that's an important job did you always wanted to be a police officer?''

''I would like to think so our dad was a police officer I always knew this was my calling even as kid I was always wanting to play cops & robbers as a kid I never grow up.''

''Was a police officer?''

Jack cleared his throat ''He was attending a crime scene & they just knocked door a door & where about to arrest the assailant when he pulled a gun out from behind the chair as dad was the first thru the door he suffered the impact he died a short time later in hospital I was fourteen, Tom was twelve & Alex was ten.''

''Oh, I am so sorry that must have been terrible.''

''It was but we have every close family & got through it in time.''

''I can tell all those photos you have up but if I can my I ask who Ben I noticed his photo with a date on it from 2010 is he family as well?''

Alex just shook her head in Jack direction wiping a tear away from her eyes. ''That story is not for me to tell but in time I am sure Alex will share it when she is ready.''

''Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you Alex please forgive me I am happy to listen whenever you are ready share.

''Thank you I will in time & no need to apologize.''

Dinner went well & conversation flowed all night between the three Alex went to make coffee thinking how lucky she was to be making new friends & Jack in her life it has gotten her through some tough times she was looking forward to the future not only for herself but for Jack to.

''So, Elizabeth are you seeing anyone right now'' Alex asked?

''No, I was seeing someone over the summer break when I went back to Boston but I realized I didn't feel the same way as he did we have known each other forever I am just trying to keep my distance from him for now he has a lot of growing up to do. I don't think he was happy when things ended he has never heard the word no before & not use to not getting what he wants he keeps to trying to call & message me I just ignore them now.

''What a jerk that is border line stalker'' Alex shivered.

''It's is but thankfully his there & I am here so I don't have to see him that often. How about you Jack anyone lucky enough to steal your heart'' _hoping he would say no._

''Me no not right now at least showing off his signature dimples.'' _But I am hoping my luck my change very soon he said to himself_

Elizabeth tried to hide the smile of delight but without even realizing it she bit her lip making Jack laugh he knew that he wanted to see her again. Before they all knew it was getting past 11pm Elizabeth got up to leave thanked Alex for a great night hugging them both.

As she got in lift to head back to her car "oh my word how I am going to get him out of my head he is hot & those dimples his cologne I bet he even has a six pack under that t-shirt of his how can one man bring me to my knees like that" she grinned to herself.

Meanwhile back upstairs after Elizabeth left Alex noticed the goofy smile on Jack face ha-ha you have it bad bro'' snapping Jack out of the trace his was in.

"Hmm I don't what you mean you heard her she just got out of a messy relationship I don't want to rush her into anything & make her feel uncomfortable she is special I want to do it right."

"So, drop me off at work on Monday ask her out what have you got to lose she would be lucky to have someone like you in her life you're a catch."

"You give me too much praise I might though I will think about over the weekend."

"Just don't wait too long she won't be single forever you deserve to be happy Jack we all deserve to happy _again" she sighed looking over to where all the pictures where._

"He would want you to be happy again Al."

"I know I think I am ready now that I have graduated I have a great job in place that I love living with you did I tell you Danny is graduating in a few weeks he is looking into what he has to do in order to work in the states he wants to move back."

"No, you didn't that we be great the force could always use someone like him it's been about 10 years since the family moved right?"

"Yes, I have missed him he my best friend for 17 years he has helped me thru some tough times he been my rock.''

"I can help him I can see what I can do on this end we might be able to fast track it somehow I can put in a good word for him he is a great bloke our department could do with more men like him.''

"I let him know & tell him to contact you thanks Jack."

''Anytime Al.''

* * *

Over the weekend Jack could not get Elizabeth off his mind she stirred up all these emotions that he never knew he had in the best possible way he decide that he would see if she would like to have dinner with him this Friday hoping she would say yes.

''Hey, look who finally decided to get up" Jack sassed seeing Alex walk thru to the kitchen carrying all her school stuff ready for the day.

"Funny man today are we what's put you in such a good mood that you are up & going this early I thought you had a later start today?''

''I do I am taking you advice I am going to ask Elizabeth to have dinner with me on Friday night.''

"Really oh my gosh Jack that's brilliant I hope she say yes, I'll be ready in minute I'll just get my coffee in my to go cup & we can go."

"No rush we have like 20 minutes before we need to get going."

"The sooner we get going the sooner you ask her I am not letting you miss you opportunity to ask her out strike while the iron is hot so to speak." She grinned.

"oh, lord help me" Jack laughed "my little sister giving me dating advise I never thought I would see the day that we happen I so glad that I have you in our family I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hopefully you will never have to find out" She smiled at him.

"I better not that would destroy us all now let's get going"

* * *

They pulled into the carpark Elizabeth car was not there yet so they just sat in the car waiting for her to pull up when they saw her Jack took a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Well there she is no time like a present good luck Jack she would insane not to say yes I'll see you tonight.''

''Thanks Al" they walked up to Elizabeth just as she was getting her things from the back seat she saw Alex & Jack walking over saying good morning to them both.

''Morning Elizabeth" Alex said but continued to walk to the school leaving Jack with Elizabeth.

"Good morning Jack how are you this morning you look nice in the suit dropping Alex off this morning that is nice of you?''

"Good morning to you too yes I am but there is another purpose for me being here this morning."

"oh, such as?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack grinned "Elizabeth when we had dinner with you the other night I had a great time you captivated me from the very beginning" Jack grinned _god way I am finding this so hard come on Jack get your words out._ I was wondering no actually I was hoping you would like to have dinner with me on Friday night"

"She grabbed hold of his hands without even realizing it & smiled "Jack I would love to have dinner with you on Friday night just let me know when & where I can have your phone for a minute."

"My phone why do you want my phone for" he asked nervously

"To put my phone number in silly you will need to get hold of me somehow" she grinned.

"oh, yeah right of course I knew that."

"If you say so here you go now you can contact whenever you like" She smiled at him sending tingle all the places he never knew he had.

Across the road in a carpark watching it unfold a man watched on as Jack left not liking it one little bit.

* * *

Jack walked into work with the biggest smile on his face he was in the best mood nothing could damping his mood he hoped the week we go smoothly without too much happening.

"Well look at you what got you smiling at this hour" Lee Jack's partner asked, "Anyone would think that you just asked a girl out."

"I did I have a date with her on Friday she works at the same school as Alex her name is Elizabeth Thatcher & she is so sweet.

"Huh that's Rosie friend the one we have been trying to set you up with but you have been too stubborn to come out with us & meet her wait to I tell Rosie she is going to flip I can hear her squeals of delight now."

"What can I say she come over for dinner the other night & we kind of just hit it off she helped Alex in her first week now I have a date with her."

"You mean to say that Alex achieved what we have tried for months now in one week without even medalling oh this is going to send Rosie into a tizzy."

"She wasn't medalling it happened on it on."

"Wasn't she you don't think that she somehow managed to pull this off without you realizing it she is pretty clued on I wouldn't want to mess with her."

"huh know that you mention it that little sneak" Jack smiled making a mental note to thank her later the rest of the week flew by without incident to the relief on Jack he made reservations at one of the local restaurants hoping to make it as special as possibly could before they knew Friday rolled around.

* * *

Elizabeth was standing in her room going thru all her cloths deciding what to wear she heard a knock on the door frantic like she walked up opening the door one of her best friends Rosemary Coulter was standing there with an arm load of makeup & hair products.

Rosie what are you doing here & what's with all the things in your hands?''

"I am here to help you get ready for you date Lee told me all about it you have a date with his partner the one we have tried to set you up with but you are too stubborn to go out with insisting that you find you own dates" She huffed "Anyway I am here to help you get ready."

"Slow down Rosie you are talking a mile a minute take a deep breath now thank you for helping me I would love you input I can't decide what to wear."

"Well it a good thing that I am then let's get to it"

"Yes, it is what would I do without you" Elizabeth grinned.

"Well lucky for you will never find that out even though you do have a crusty exterior you have become one of closest friends."

My crusty exterior she thought to herself "If you say Rosie."

At 6.30 Jack pulled into Elizabeth apartment building he stopped & picked up some flowers hoping that she would like them he was hoping for wildflowers but that we out of season so he got roses instead he walked to door & knocked.

The door opened Rosie greeted Jack telling him to come in telling him that she would be out in a minute.

"Thanks Rosie helping her getting ready, were you?"

"Of, course I was the poor dear needed my help she was a little stressed it was a good thing that I turned up when I did she would have been in a real pickle."

Before he could answer her, he heard a voice behind him he spun around almost losing his balance totally blowing away with what he saw there she was standing in mid length deep red dress gladiator heels & straight hair trying his best to speak a sentence all he could manage was "Wow"

"Wow yourself you look pretty dapper tonight.

"Thank you" Shaking his head "These are for you I hope you like roses it's all they had at this time of year"

''I love roses thank you I will just put them in some water & then we can go" a short time later she come back out "Ready to go bye Rosie be good lock up when you leave."

"I will have a good night" she sniggered.

* * *

Jack had booked a table a water on the terrace a romantic restaurant by the waterfront the waiter seated them giving them some menus Jack of course pulled her chair out waiting for her to take a seat. They looked over the menus decided what to eat occasionally looking up to steal the odd glance at each other.

"Everything looks so good what are you going to have? Elizabeth asked "The steak look good how about you? "I was thinking the fish of the day & salad" the waiter returned & took there order the night went amazing.

"I can't believe we are the last to leave we have been here for hours thank you for tonight Jack I don't think I have laughed so much the longest time I think the staff want to close up shell we go?"

"Let's go but I don't want the night to end just yet will you take a walk with me Jack grinned.

"I would like that lets go there it's a beautiful night."

"Not the only thing that is Beautiful tonight" he winked at her

"Why Detective you just made me blush" She smiled "Jack is there something worrying you have gone quiet all of the sudden."

"No nothing wrong" He cleared his throat " Elizabeth I had a great time tonight I was wondering no I was hoping would you like to go out with me again not just as a date but as my girlfriend?"

She just looked into his eyes & smiled "I would really love that Jack I think we have something really special here yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

He moved closer to her rubbing his hands up her arms I would really like to kiss you right now" He said.

"So, what is stopping you we are in a relationship now aren't we" she grinned biting her lip.

"Yes, we are Elizabeth yes we are he moved capturing her lips not just once but a few times he heard her moan a little he thought to himself he was the luckiest man alive right now.

They slowly walked back to where they parked the car holding hands they we're in their own little world Jack spoke up first "come out with me this Sunday I am off we can do something together."

"I can't this Sunday I have a barbecue on at the beach with my friends & family you should come you already know some of them."

"I would love too I'll bring a cake of some sort. Now let's get you home."

"Perfect" She gave him the details as he opened the door for her allowing her to slip into the passenger seat her eye followed him as he jolted around to the driver's seat _how did I get so lucky._

A car parked a few bays away with the windows slightly cracked open heard the whole conversation he grinned to himself.


	3. Day at the Beach

Day at the Beach.

Elizabeth and Jack both woke up the following morning with the broadest smiles on their faces, they both had a wonderful time last night. It was amazing they talked non-stop, and time just simply got away from them when they realised that they were the last ones to leave the restaurant.

* * *

Jack come down to the kitchen for that much-needed coffee jolt before heading to the office to catch up on the paperwork that he had put off for the last few days. Alex walked in from her morning walk, and she saw the widest smile on her brother's face.

"Well look at you, I get a distinct impression that last night went very well."

"Good morning Al, I had the best time last night I can't tell you how happy I am. She is amazing. We talked non-stop we went for a walk after dinner, and I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Well if your expression is anything to go by I would have to say you are just a tad bit smitten."

"You know me too well."

"You better believe it, I am happy for you Jack. You never know this could be a new beginning for the both of us," She grinned "Who knows what our futures hold. When our love and hearts collide for all the best reason possible."

"I hear you there. I better get going. I have a mountain load of paperwork sitting on my desk that I need to get on with." He waved goodbye to her.

"See you, later on, have a good day Jack."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Elizabeth was putting her shopping list together of all the things she needed to buy for tomorrow. Her phone buzzed, she could not help but chuckle. "I was wondering how long it would take you, Rosie, how are you?"

"I am just fine, but more importantly I want all the details and don't skip anything!"

"Rosie last night was amazing I had the best time, Jack is one of a kind he made the whole evening special."

"Elizabeth I could have told you that." She laughed "Jack is a true gentleman. You can tell he was brought up to be respectful to people especially ladies I didn't get to meet their dad, but I can tell that Jack and Tom learnt a thing or two from him."

"He certainly did sweep me off my feet." She put the phone down and hit the speaker button. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"I knew it," Rosie squealed.

"Calm down Rosie! geez, I think the whole of Virginia Beach just heard you," she laughed.

"I am sorry I am just so happy for you, you deserve this."

"No need to apologise, Rosie, you're just you. He will be joining us tomorrow at the beach, speaking of which I better get going I still have some shopping to do. Bye Rosie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, and wear that low back blue dress over your bathers. Jack will love it," they both laughed as they hung up their phones.

* * *

As she was driving to the shops, Elizabeth had an idea to see if Alex would like to come tomorrow too. It is a friendly get together. She called Jack to see what he thought after a few rings he answered.

"Well, isn't this is a pleasant surprise. How are you today Elizabeth?"

"Good morning Jack, I am good. I wanted to call and say thank you for last night I had a wonderful time."

"You are most welcome; I had a wonderful time too. I haven't laughed that much in the longest time."

"Last night was pretty special you made it special, especially the part where you asked me to be your girlfriend, the moonlight over the water. Everything was simply amazing Jack."

He smiled just enough for his dimples to make their appearance. "I am glad that you enjoyed yourself, and hearing you say yes made it feel extra special, I have not been able to wipe the smile off my face all day."

"You're a true gentleman Jack. However, I did call to ask you something else though?"

"Oh, yeah, and what might that be?" he asked.

"I just thought that maybe Alex would like to come tomorrow as well? Be a good opportunity to meet some new people, and my sisters and brother in law will be there plus you already know the Hogan's and Coulters."

"I will ask her when I get home I am sure she would love to come, I might even be able to convince her to make her chocolate fudge cake."

"Sounds good. Let me know if Alex can make it. Have a good day Jack."

"You too goodbye Elizabeth."

* * *

Jacks day just seemed to go forever, _why do people have to break the law._ He muttered to himself unaware that Lee was standing at the door.

"Talking to yourself again… Jack, you really should be more careful people may think you are crazy!"

"I don't need to talk to myself for people to think that," he grinned. "Is there something that I can do for you Lee?"

"No, I just wanted to see how last night went? I was leaving the house this morning, and Rosie was talking to Elizabeth. She was practically shirking down the phone with excitement."

"Getting herself in a tizzy, again was she?"

Lee just laughed at him. "Most probably but that what makes Rosie who she is fluff & all. back to my previous question how did last night go?"

"Last night was the best night ever, we talked non-stop she is amazing. Man, how on earth could someone like that still been single?"

"She one of a kind Jack. However, I am sure you have already worked that one out."

"I most certainly have. We went for a walk after dinner, and I asked Elizabeth to be my girlfriend I just could not let this opportunity go. We may have something here. So, I just ceased the moment & went for it."

"Well, Jack Thornton I never would have thought you had it in you. Girls practically do a double take, or they want to throw themselves at you when they walk past you."

Jack just smiled. "What can I say I was waiting for the right girl to come along. I might have never met her if it was not for Alex."

"Fate is an amazing thing. Just do not rush it and let nature take its course."

"I won't, she asked me to come to the beach tomorrow. I have just spoken to her; actually, she has also invited Alex to come."

"Well, we will see you both there then I am just about to head home. However, Jack in all seriousness I am happy for you. Just do not hurt her or Rosie will have your hide," he chuckled.

"I bet she would too," he also chuckled to himself he closed the last folder and headed for home himself.

* * *

Jack walked into the apartment, and Alex was sitting on the couch she just as she was closing her laptop.

"Hi Al, talking to Danny again I presume?"

"Hi Jack, no not this time you do realise that it is like 6.30 on Sunday morning over there, and It's his day off I would not be that mean. I was talking to Becky & Katie."

"Huh, my bad! It is just that you two are like peas in a pod, always talking or texting. How is he? you said he graduates soon right?"

"He is good, and yes next weekend. With all the extra units he did in criminology before going to the academy at university and the dual citizenship he has. He is hoping he can come back and work in the states. If it all pans out like he is hoping to move back sooner rather than later."

"I will put in a word with my superiors to see what they can do from our end and bring him here. He is a great bloke I love to work side by side with him."

"That would be great to have him close by again I miss him. I last saw him when I went over for his twenty-first birthday. I still remember his look on his face when he walked into the kitchen, and I was sitting there his expression was priceless. How his parents and I managed to pull it off without him knowing."

"Good times, however changing the subject. I am going to the beach with Elizabeth tomorrow. There will be a bunch of us going, and she asked me to see if you would like to come to her sisters, and some of her close friends will be there, along with the Hogan's and Coulters."

"I don't know Jack! I don't want to get in your way."

"She asked Al, and you are never in my way."

"Well in the case. I would love to come. Jack could you do me a favour and tell her about Ben I need to start putting it all behind me, so I can move on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she a friend., I want to make new friends, and this might be just what I need. When she asked the other night I just froze, I want to tell people."

"Okay, I will tell her when I call her. However, Alex you know you do not need to justify yourself to anyone. You are who you are. You have achieved it on your own. We are all so proud of you. Would there be any chance you could make your double chocolate fudge cake?"

"Thanks, Jack, Yes I will help you make the cake I'll wait for you in the kitchen." She walked off to go re-fill her coffee cup and give Jack some privacy to make his phone call. Wiping a tear away from her cheek.

* * *

Jack texted Elizabeth to see if she was free to talk. "Hey, Elizabeth I just got home. I have spoken to Alex, and she is coming tomorrow. Are you free to talk?"

"Yes, I just finished the salad for tomorrow." She smiled when Jacks picture come across the screen.

"Good afternoon Jack how was rest of your day?"

"Good afternoon Elizabeth it's better now. Alex is going to help me make the cake for tomorrow, her double chocolate fudge cake. How was the rest of your day?"

"It was good also; I am so glad that she can come, it sounds like you are having a busy day. Chocolate cake is one of my favourites I look forward to trying it."

"I'll tell her that. However, she asked me to tell you about something before tomorrow. Do you remember the other night when you asked us about Ben, and she practically froze?"

"Jack, I am sorry if I overstepped I didn't mean to upset her."

"No, it's not that she wants me to tell you about him."

"All right, I would like that she is a good friend." She took a seat on her sofa drinking her coffee there was a short pause on the other end. "Jack are you still there?" she asked.

"Yes, I am still here sorry. I just got sidetracked in my thoughts for a moment, as I was saying. When Alex was in high school, she met Ben, and they hit it off from the very beginning. Eventually, they started dating. Just before they were to due to finish high school. Ben asked Tom and I if he could marry her but not till after they graduated college and had some savings behind them."

"That seemed like a sensible plan."

"It was, and we liked him he made her happy that's all we ever want for her after they graduated he proposed, and she said yes. They wanted to have a gap year and work before heading off to university. About four months later Ben was driving home from work one afternoon when a drunk driver ran through a red light it hit his driver's side door, and it killed him on impact."

"Oh, Jack I am so sorry. It must of been so hard on her."

"It did it crushed her, but we all surrounded her and showed her that we all love and support her, and that family is everything through thick and thin."

"Thank you for telling me Jack, she is amazing I am lucky to call her my friend and cannot wait to get to know her more."

"There is more, Alex has been through a lot in her life but when she opens up may never shut her up," they both chuckled." Anyway, I better go Alex is waiting for me in the kitchen. We will see you tomorrow Elizabeth."

"See you both tomorrow Jack."

* * *

The following morning Jack was getting himself ready for the day he heard Alex calling out to him.

"Hurry up Jack! We are going to be late."

"I am coming geez hold your horses would you!"

"Why? It is more fun embarrassing you. Your cheeks go all rosy red, and your dimples come out to play when you think of a certain second-grade teacher that I work with." She grinned.

"Hilarious smarty pants! go get the cake I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

Arriving at the picnic spot that Elizabeth had told him. They got their things from the back of his Jeep and made their way to the group.

Upon the hill, Elizabeth and her sisters were getting some items from the coolers when Elizabeth spotted them and waved. The biggest smile came across her face which did not go unnoticed by her sisters?

"So, Beth that's Jack huh, you were right he is handsome no wonder you have the biggest grin on your face right now!" Viola said fanning her face.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Elizabeth said.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. However, you do realise that we know you better then you may think and have the biggest smile on your face."

"Be quiet would you Viola they will hear you."

"Nope, I am going to shout it from the rooftops. Anyone is better than Charles." She shivered.

"Can we please not go there today! It is meant to be a nice friendly get together. I just want to forget about the drama that cyclone Charles caused, and move on. Now hush let us enjoy the day. Jack, and Alex welcome I am glad that you could make it." She said.

Jack went up next to her to kiss her on the cheek. He was unsure how she felt about displays of affection around family and friends.

"Thank you for inviting us. Jack said that you love chocolate cake. I hope it tastes good. I am not as talented as Abigail hers are next level."

"I am sure it will be delicious. Now come over and meet the rest of the group, you of course already know Abigail, Frank, Cody, Lee and Rosie but these two beautiful ladies are my sisters. My older sister Viola and her husband Lionel, My younger sister Julie and two of my dearest friends Faith, Shane Cantrell, and their adorable son Phillip. He is in my class this year."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Alex and Jack waved and shaking the hands of their newest friends.

Cody and Phillip were throwing their baseball around practising for the upcoming season of the little league, Alex offered to show them a knuckleball. "My dad showed me this many years ago he coached the junior team back home, and I picked up a few things. Now you put fingers and line your knuckles there now pitch."

"Wow, thanks Alex you're the best." Both boys hugged her "You should be our coach I bet we will win every game." Cody boasted.

"You most welcome boys, but remember it's not about winning or losing it's about having fun as well, and we will see okay. Ask me again before the season starts all right."

"We will," both boys said in unison before running off to play.

"I know Cody adores your sister, but I think she just won another little boys' heart today," Abigail said to Jack.

"Yeah, she pretty great I love having her here." Jack grinned.

"So, Alex what is your story?" Viola asked.

"Oh, I could write a few chapters on that, which I am more than happy to share with you all. Congratulations not too much longer I hear?"

"Yes, only two and a half months to go we cannot wait to meet him or her. Anyway, back to your story we are all very intrigued. Elizabeth has spoken very highly of you."

"Oh, I am not so sure that's a good thing," Alex giggled.

"Viola don't interrogate her." Elizabeth scolded.

"Hush little sister we are dying to find out about Alex."

"Oh boy," Elizabeth said mouthing sorry in Alex direction.

* * *

Alex cleared her throat and smiled giving Jack a look she may need his support through this.

"I was not born into the Thornton family. Our families lived next door to each other our parents were best friends, they were also my godparents."

"When I was two on one December morning, my parents needed to go Christmas shopping in Boston, finding it a lot easier to leave me with the Thornton's as they were only meant to be a short while. My dad braked when their car hit a patch of black ice and caused the vehicle to skid then flip and roll down an embankment they both died at the scene. I was told later there was nothing much left of the car Just a twisted wreak." She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Jack put his arm around her, he knew this was hard for her, but he also knew she needed to tell her story so other people could realise just how amazing she is.

"As I had no living relatives. Thomas and Charlotte were my godparents they did not hesitate to take me in, and just before my third birthday they officially adopted me, and I become a Thornton. I grow up in a loving home."

"Until one day when our world turned upside down again, our father Thomas died in the line of duty. Jack was fourteen, Tom was twelve, and I was ten never in a million years did we think our world could crumble so quickly."

"But my story does not end there." She sighed

"There is more," Julie said with tears in her eyes."

"As fate would have it yes, I was in high school I meet this wonderful guy we had an unbreakable bond, Love at first sight you might call it. When we graduated high school, he surprised me and asked me to marry him, we decided on a long engagement as we wanted to go to college first, and have a gap year to save so we could share an apartment or something like that, however. It was never meant to be when Ben was driving home from work one afternoon he had just taken off at the set of traffic lights, and a drunk driver ran a red light hitting the drivers' side door it killed him on impact."

"How on earth did you get yourself through all that?" Viola asked.

"My family were my rock. It almost destroyed me, but I decided after that I decided that I was going to make all of them proud, I went off to college as planned and I graduated with honour last semester." She smiled & took a deep breath glad to be able to tell her story.

"You said you have another brother?" Julie asked.

"Yes, Tom is the easy go lucky type, always seems to fall on his feet. He is an accountant in Boston for one of the big firms there."

"Is he as cute as Jack?" Julie asked.

Alex chuckled. "The Thornton boys are very blessed with their looks, here is his Facebook profile, Julie."

"Holy moly please tell me he is single? and that he will be coming to visit very soon?"

"He might you never know, and as far as we are aware yes he is single. I will tell him that he has a fan club he will be thrilled." The group laughed Julie a little less so more embarrassed than anything.

"All right everyone let the poor girl breath would you, why don't we all go for a swim and play a game of volleyball. Girls against the Boys."

* * *

Viola had to sit the game out due to the pregnancy, but that did stop her cheering for the girls. The girls won the volleyball game they won five to three even though all the guys thought it was a little unfair when all the girls decided to only play in their swimsuits and or with their shorts

"Unfair advantage," Lee complained.

Rosie just laughed at him "All fair in love and war sweetheart."

"For you maybe but. We are we guys we think differently," Lee stated.

"Sorry, not sorry," Elizabeth added with a giggle.

"Always the comedian, I see you are going to be a little troublemaker Thatcher." Jack grinned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Jack." Elizabeth tried to stifle a laugh as she winked at him."

"Girls two boys zip." Viola chimed in battering her eyelids at Lionel.

"Wow, you sisters know how to rock the boat." Lionel rolled his eyes.

"Ah-huh we are Williams daughters after all." She said walking past him to help with the food.

"Jack, my friend you are going to have your hands full with that one, much like I do. However, I would not change a thing she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I am game, I may not have known her for very long, but I am already falling hard for her."

Everyone was enjoying themselves mingling & talking before any of them knew it was getting later in the day. They packed all the food away. Elizabeth had her back to the carpark, and she heard someone speak to her. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Elizabeth can I talk to you in private please."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned around. "No Charles! please leave. I do not wish to speak with you."

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for all your reviews and feedback. I am sorry this chapter took a little longer to post, I had a family member that was taken to hospital which took up a lot of my spare time. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
